A Secret Revealed
by iwasnthere622
Summary: ZELLOYD oneshot. The group travels to make the next pact on their list. But what happens when Zelos and Lloyd room together and noises can be heard by all? Lemon-scented.


So, this is just a small Zelloyd oneshot that takes place when they are running between worlds forming all the pacts. Slight spoilers, so be warned. Also, it's Zelloyd, meaning LloydxZelos. Lemon-scented. Enjoy!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

"Ngh… Five more minutes…" Lloyd groaned, turning his head to bury his face in his pillow.

"Lloyd. Wake. Up," Genis said, smacking his friend in the head with the pillow from his own unmade bed after every word.

Lloyd grunted and rolled onto his stomach, pushing his head into his pillow and pulling it up around his ears.

Genis sighed in exasperation, "Lloyd, you were supposed to have been up ten minutes ago! If you don't hurry, Raine will come in here!"

Lloyd flinched at the mention of the Professor, but then just pushed his body deeper into the bed and squeezing his pillow tighter, hoping this was just a dream and he would be able to sleep in peace.

Genis sighed, and quickly made his own bed. He took one last look at Lloyd and chuckled darkly, muttering, "You're in for it now," as he went to find his sister.

Lloyd heard Genis leave and relaxed his body. His mind started to drift off to sleep again and he was reminded of a very vivid dream he had been having concerning his favorite redhead when all of a sudden the door slammed open with a loud bang!

Lloyd jerked and pulled the pillow tighter around his head, whimpering as he heard the Professor stalk closer to him, yelling, "Lloyd Irving! Get up this instant! You are delaying our plans!"

When Lloyd didn't move, Raine yanked the blankets off him, causing Lloyd to yelp as the cold air assaulted him. He stubbornly refused to get up, though, and clung to his pillow. Raine ruthlessly grabbed the pillow and pulled so hard that it ripped in two, causing Lloyd to fall off the bed and slam onto the floor in a cloud of feathers.

Raine look outraged and stalked over to Lloyd, who, upon taking one look at the murderous look on the Professor's face, whimpered again and started to hastily back away from her. Raine backed him in the corner and slapped him, eliciting a gasp from the young boy.

"THAT is for making us wait for you!" she yelled. Then she smacked him again, harder, "And THAT is for breaking Inn property. That pillow is coming out of your pocket gald! Now get dressed and be at the Rheairds in five minutes or we will leave without you!" With that, Raine stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lloyd slumped against the wall, rubbing his sore cheek. Dazed, he shook his head then hurried to get dressed and gather up his things.

* * *

Four minutes later…

* * *

Lloyd ran up to the group assembled around the Rheairds, panting slightly. All of his things were hastily shoved in the pack slung over his shoulder and his red jacket was buttoned crookedly. His face was flushed, with one cheek slightly pinker than the other, and his twin scabbards were in danger of falling off his slim waist because he had mis-buckled them.

Raine glowered at him before turning her back on him, addressing the group and completely ignoring him.

"Now that we're all here" – pointed glare at Lloyd, who hung his head in shame – "we can proceed to the Balacruf Mausoleum to make the pact with the Sylph," Raine said.

Genis snickered, smirking at his best friend with an "I-told-you-so" look plastered on his face, which was soon erased as Raine leveled her death glare at him as well.

Genis blushed and cleared his throat, looking away from his frightening big sister. The rest of the group pretended to take an interest in their surroundings and tried not to laugh out loud.

With a nod, Raine said, "Let's go."

The group mounted their Rheairds and took to the skies, flying over Tethe'alla and heading towards the Renegades' Tethe'allan Base in over to fly through the inter-dimensional system to get to Sylvarant.

Zelos flew up close to Lloyd and grinned at him.

"I told you we shouldn't have stayed up so late," Zelos said with a smirk.

Lloyd blushed, "Zelos! Someone could hear you!"

Zelos' grin widened, "Nah, they're all busy, see?"

Lloyd looked around and saw that Zelos was right. Raine and Regal were flying in the lead, probably discussing strategy and all the practical things the group depended on them to figure out, like where they'll stay for the night, when to go shopping, etc. Genis and Presea were flying close behind them, Genis blushing bright red as he attempted to talk with Presea. Sheena and Colette were flying off the Zelos' and Lloyd's right, and every once and a while, the wind would carry over a giggle from the two, no doubt enjoying their "girl talk."

Lloyd looked back at Zelos and sighed, "You're right. But it felt so good…"

Zelos chuckled, "Who knew you'd get addicted so quickly?"

Lloyd blushed and pouted, sticking his lips out a little.

Zelos suddenly remembered those lips busily kissing him, and he cleared his throat, "Aw, Lloyd. I'm just teasing."

Lloyd suddenly grinned, "I know. So was I."

Zelos stared at him in shock, his Rheaird wobbling slightly before he regained control.

"Well, I'll be damned. Lloyd… are you flirting with me?" Zelos asked incredulously.

Lloyd's smirk widened. "Maybe…" he said with a wink.

Zelos let out a hoot of laughter, "Well, well. Two can play at that game…"

Zelos flew his Rheaird closer to Lloyd's, placing it slightly lower that the other so that his face was level with Lloyd's.

"What do you say you share a room with me in Asgard instead of with Genis?" Zelos whispered.

Lloyd shivered and looked into Zelos' eyes, seeing the barely disguised lust in them. He swallowed hard, then nodded.

Zelos smirked. "Lloyd, are we going to have fun tonight! I can't wait to get my hands on you, and feel your body writhing under mine," he said seductively.

"Zelos!" Lloyd said, blushing deeply, his pants tightening at the image.

"Ah ah, Lloydie, it appears we're at the Base. Better save that thought for tonight," Zelos said. With an evil smirk and wink, and a discreetly blown kiss, Zelos zoomed away on his Rheaird to zip through the barrier into Sylvarant with Raine and Regal.

Lloyd growled and shifted his weight. Squeezing his handles until his knuckles were white, he forced himself to think about the upcoming pact instead of Zelos' body. With a sigh, he slipped into Sylvarant.

* * *

By the time the group was flying over the Asgard region, the sun had already passed its zenith and was starting to set. Raine gave the signal for them to land outside the city, and once everyone had dismounted and pocketed their Rheairds into their wing packs, she addressed them.

"It's too late to attempt to make the pact now. The Mausoleum will be crawling with monsters," Raine said, glaring slightly at Lloyd, though most of her anger had dissipated during the flight.

Lloyd grinned sheepishly at her, "Sorry, Professor. And everyone."

Regal just shook his head. "Shall we camp out or stay in the city?" he asked.

"Risk of attack if camping: 75%," Presea said, scanning the area.

Raine sighed. "I guess we'll have to stay at another Inn. But I am warning you Lloyd, if you oversleep again, you will be doing algebra problems until your eyes bleed and you won't be able to sit for a week," Raine threatened.

"I'll be good! I'll be on time!" Lloyd squeaked, simultaneously thinking, '_If__all__goes__well,__I__'__ll__be__sore__anyway__…'_

Genis snickered, and Sheena just gave him a long look.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll wake up on time!" Colette chirped.

"Thanks, Colette," Lloyd said, smiling at her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zelos said, slinging his arm over Lloyd and leading the group into Asgard.

Raine pointed out the cheapest inn, and Zelos went up to the desk to make the arrangements, since it was his gald funding their stay.

He came back to the group with four keys in his hands.

"All right, I got four rooms. Raine, Sheena, you're in Room 202. Colette, Presea, you're in Room 102. Regal, Genis, you're in Room 101, leaving Lloyd and me in Room 201. Don't worry, my darling Professor, I'll make sure he's up and ready on time," Zelos said, handing out the keys and smirking.

* * *

**A/N: So the inn is set up thus:

201(LZ) 202(RaS)

101(ReG) 102(CP) **

* * *

Raine nodded, "Very well. You can all go do whatever you want, just don't stay out too late. Be ready to leave by 8am tomorrow." With that, she went to her room to deposit their things, and everyone went their separate ways.

Raine, Genis, Colette, and Sheena went to visit Harley, Linar, and Aisha, while Regal and Presea went to do a little sight seeing and check out the ruin. Zelos grabbed Lloyd's hand and dragged him to their room. As soon as they were inside, Zelos locked the door and pushed Lloyd up against it.

"Now… what were we saying before?" he asked with a smirk, right before he crushed his lips to Lloyd's, causing the younger man to groan.

Panting, Lloyd pulled away and said, "Zelos. I want you. Now."

"My, my. Aren't we needy?" Zelos teased, nipping at Lloyd's jaw and earlobe, causing him to groan.

"Zelos…" Lloyd said throatily.

Zelos groaned, "God, I love it when you say my name like that…"

He pushed Lloyd's jacket off and quickly ripped his shirt off as well, admiring his well-toned chest for a second before attacking it with his mouth, biting and sucking at every inch of exposed flesh.

"Oh, God, Zelos… Stop teasing…" Lloyd groaned, moaning as Zelos lightly bit down on one of his nipples.

Zelos sucked on it, soothing the bite, then dragged his head up to passionately kiss Lloyd, their tongues battling inside their mouths. After a few minutes, they pulled away, gulping for air.

"Why don't we move to the bed?" Zelos asked, eyes filled with lust.

Lloyd grinned, equally aroused, and allowed himself to be pulled to one of the beds and roughly pushed onto it, his laugh ending with a moan…

* * *

The next morning, Zelos groggily fumbled for the alarm clock, trying to make it stop. Succeeding, he cracked his eyes open, and smirked at the sight of Lloyd curled up into him. Yawning, he gently sat up and glanced at the time.

"Shit. Lloyd, wake up. We have ten minutes before the Professor kills us," Zelos said, roughly shaking Lloyd awake.

"Huh…?" Lloyd said, groggily sitting up. He saw Zelos sitting naked next to him and smirked. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning Lloyd. Now get your ass outta bed, we gotta hurry," Zelos said, already in motion, gathering his clothes up from the floor where they had been carelessly thrown the night before.

Glancing at the clock, Lloyd yelped then hurriedly joined him.

Amazingly, they were both done with a few minutes to spare, and were just about to head out when Zelos stopped Lloyd.

"Wait," Zelos said, taking hold of Lloyd's shoulder and spinning him to face him.

"Wh..?" Lloyd was cut off with Zelos' hot mouth pressing against his. Zelos snaked his tongue out to lightly lick at Lloyd's bottom lip. Lloyd groaned, parting his lips and allowing Zelos' tongue to frantically move against his. After several minutes, they separated, panting.

Zelos grinned, "Now, we're ready."

Lloyd rolled his eyes but grinned as well. The two exited their room and headed to the lobby of the Inn.

"Morning Lloyd!" Genis greeted his best friend.

"Did you sleep okay? I thought I heard you scream last night. Did you have a nightmare?" Genis asked, concerned.

Lloyd choked and sputtered, "N-no, I-I was f-ine…," while Zelos grinned hugely.

"Hey, Zelos. What were you _doing_ all night? Or do I not want to know? I hope you weren't partying while Lloyd was out or sleeping," Sheena said.

Lloyd choked again, his face turning bright red as Zelos laughed out loud.

"Are you all right, Lloyd?" Regal asked, lightly thumping him on the back until he could breathe again.

"Y…yeah…" Lloyd said.

"Yes, I'm curious as well. Just how late were you up last night?" Raine asked Zelos.

Zelos grinned at her, then turned to Lloyd.

"I think the cat's outta the bag, Lloyd," Zelos said.

"Wh-what? Zelos… no, you can't–" Lloyd said, being cut off by Sheena, who exclaimed, "No way! Lloyd! You're covering for this pervert?"

"Covering…? Oh… y…yeah, um…" Lloyd said.

Zelos just shook his head. He smiled gently at Lloyd and said, "It'll be okay. Trust me."

The group looked at Zelos, slightly confused, while Lloyd just stared up at him for a few seconds, then nodded shortly.

"Well, as to what time I went to sleep, it was very very late. Or should I say early? And as to why, or the noises you heard?" Zelos said, looking at each of his friends, then turning to once again facing Lloyd.

"This is why…" Zelos whispered right before he leaned down and kissed Lloyd deeply.

Zelos pulled back and draped his arm around Lloyd's shoulders. Lloyd, by this point, was blushing madly and staring at his feet. The group was staring at the couple in shocked silence.

"Lloyd and I are together," Zelos said, grinning.

"You…! But, how – I mean… And Lloyd?" Sheena sputtered, looking between the two.

Raine narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "I suspected as much," she said.

Zelos cocked his head, "Really?"

"Yes. You always were kindest to him," Raine said simply. Regal and Presea both nodded, while Sheena just continued to sputter in complete shock.

"Lloyd?" Genis asked.

Lloyd forced himself to look at his best friend. "Y…yeah?"

"Are you… happy?" Genis asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Lloyd said, leaning into Zelos.

Genis grinned, "Okay!"

Colette smiled brightly at Zelos and Lloyd and gave them a quick hug. "I'm really happy for you!" she said perkily.

"Thanks, Colette," Lloyd said, grinning.

Sheena, by this point, had finely calmed down enough to speak in full sentences.

"So, let me get this straight. You two are a couple? As in, you're dating? As in, you're not interested in girls, or anyone else?" Sheena asked.

Lloyd nodded, while Zelos said, "Pretty much. Yup."

Sheena blew out a breath. "Wow," she said, "Just… wow."

Zelos grinned, "Yeah. That's pretty much how I feel whenever I look at Lloyd."

Lloyd, whose blush had just faded, blushed madly again, mumbling, "Zelos…"

Zelos just laughed and squeezed his boyfriend's shoulders.

Raine glanced around at the rest of the group, and, noticing that they all seemed fairly settled with this news, said: "All right. Let's head to the Mausoleum now. You two better behave. And lack of sleep is no excuse to do poorly in the upcoming battle."

"Yes, ma'am," Zelos said, mock saluting her.

She tried, but failed, to suppress a smirk, "Very well, then. Let's go."

* * *

So, what'd you think? I couldn't get this outta my head, so I had to post it. Hope you liked it! Review?

Edited 12/10/11


End file.
